


Visita austríaca

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Uma visita que já havia um motivo, além de sair de casa para ver uma das pessoas que conseguia ter uma boa convivência.
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia), Austria/Netherlands (Hetalia), Austria/Netherlands/Germany, Germany/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834





	Visita austríaca

Durante a visita de Áustria ao país de um dos mais pães duros daquele continente, encontrou-se com aquele que morava há um tempo na sua casa, junto à Hungria, mas essa não terá tanta importância na história, não nessa.

A surpresa de encontrar a pessoa com quem já convive não é a pior que você pode imaginar, pelo contrário, ele ficou feliz, algo que pouco vejo nesse personagem, pelo menos na maioria das cenas ele apenas reclama de tudo, como uma boa tsundere.

— O que faz aqui? Decidiu sair de casa de uma vez?

— Não é bom me trancar em casa, por isso sai um pouco, na verdade ainda não encontrei direito o Holanda, preciso vê-lo.

— Como assim?

— Quero propor algo em que você estará também, então fico feliz que tenha aparecido.

Ver uma reação de estranheza misturada com surpresa vinda do Alemanha é tão estranho quanto ver o Japão não ter timidez, mas não é por menos, dá para imaginar mil e uma coisas quando alguém fala que deseja propor algo.

Como a minha mente é bem poluída, prefiro não opinar, porém se eu fosse opinar, diria que é algo sexual, contudo pode ser que seja só um encontro de amigos, um jantar, tem várias possibilidades.

— Propor alguma coisa?

— Sim, mas prefiro que saiba só quando estivermos todos juntos.

Estou mesmo com a mente parecendo um esgoto, só que eu não tenho culpa se eu adoraria ver uma cena entre eles, seria maravilhoso, com certeza viraria meu material por vários dias, talvez eu sequer enjoasse de ver ou lembrar.

— Então vamos de uma vez, não gosto de ficar curioso.

Se bem que ninguém gosta de ficar curioso, é chato demais quando alguém fala que vai te contar quando der ou quando alguém cria uma curiosidade em você de propósito, ok, o segundo caso é cruel.

Os dois andaram até que encontraram o Holanda, depois de muita busca e por isso estavam ofegantes, mas o Áustria estava mais que o Alemanha, também com o tipo físico do nosso alemão, não tinha nem comparação com o menos resistente.

Mesmo sem expressar bem o que sentia o holandês levou-os para um lugar onde pudessem descansar comer e beber, nisso claro que a nossa dúvida foi saciada de uma vez, será que eu acertei? Veremos a seguir.

— Conta de uma vez! Eu não aguento mais esse suspense!

— Quero um ménage com vocês, não aguento mais estar nessa seca, mal consigo pensar direito, quase todos os pensamentos são sexo e nada mais.

— Entendo, mas vai ser em casa, ‘né?

Estava demorando ao nosso pão duro se mostrasse desse jeito, estava estranhando tal comportamento, enfim, voltando ao diálogo.

— Sim, não gosto de sair para esses atos, só quero transar de uma vez!

Ver o nosso austríaco com tanta atitude deu até um alívio em nossos corações, é ótimo vê-lo com tanta coragem ao ponto de não ser mais um ser que reclama por reclamar, agora ele tem um motivo e expressa bem melhor o que sente.

— Vamos de uma vez, por que estamos enrolando tanto?

Quem dera ver o Holanda assim na obra original, mas como não é um lemon, é entendível o porquê dele não ser dessa maneira, só sei que agora vai esquentar de vez meu corpo e o ambiente.

— Vai ser na sua casa, Holanda?

— Claro, até porque estamos no meu país.

O olhar mais malicioso do homem com cabelos loiro-escuros é excitante até demais, não sei como que eles aguentam receber tais observações sem esquentar um pouco o corpo, se bem que eu me excito fácil demais.

Na hora em que chegaram a casa dele viram a organização do quarto, isso os surpreendeu como se não fosse possível ele ser arrumado, sem contar no tamanho do cômodo, nada mais do que o esperado.

— Vamos começar!

As roupas começaram a sair do corpo, peça por peça, até que todos ficaram nus, ver tantos pênis e tantos abdomens malhados, é uma benção aos meus olhos, sem contar nas expressões, tudo era magnifico.

O alemão desceu ao membro do austríaco, lambendo várias vezes, depois o chupou com movimentos leves e devagar, aos poucos aumentou a velocidade e a intensidade, causando o clímax no parceiro.

Depois de ouvir tantos gemidos em tom mais fino, sem contar na sutileza dos movimentos do Alemanha, eu não sei mais o que pensar quanto ao que eu estou vendo.

Enquanto o pênis recebia o prazer, os mamilos também recebiam e eram mordidos de maneira leve, junto a lambidas e o Holanda também chupou os mamilos já eretos, era possível vê-lo excitado com os gemidos que demonstravam o prazer que o Áustria sentia pelos atos deles.

— Ah!

O rosto do austríaco estava corado, mas muito corado e era fofo de se ver.

Nisso começou a retribuir os atos aos homens que antes lhe deram prazer, agora era a sua vez de causar a excitação.

Primeiro no holandês, mordeu de maneira mais forte do que havia recebido, pois sabia do fetiche dele, sem contar nas lambidas, na maneira com que chupou os mamilos eretos, mas também beijou o pescoço e mordiscou a orelha, os gemidos já ecoavam no quarto de tão bem que ele se sentia.

— Áustria...

Sem pensar duas vezes desceu ao seu pênis, lambendo-o por completo e depois com a língua e os lábios o chupava de maneira sexy e prazerosa, após o homem colocar a região perto do pulso perto dos lábios, soltou seu sêmen na boca do parceiro.

Ao vê-lo engolir sentiu-se envergonhado e excitado ao mesmo tempo.

Com o Alemanha aconteceu a mesma coisa, mesmo assim foi ótimo ver as expressões dele, nem parecia a mesma pessoa que pouco sorri e pouco expressa seus sentimentos.

— Me usem de uma vez.

Se você pensou que foi o Áustria, está enganado, foi o alemão, por mais estranho que pareça ao ler essa frase, nem eu acreditei.

Primeiro o holandês pegou um lubrificante e passou na região anal daquele que receberia a penetração, depois passou em seu pênis, para que não doesse tanto quanto é de costume, sem contar no tamanho que também causa o incômodo algumas vezes.

Na hora de enfiar seu membro, passou dedos nas costas para que se sentisse mais relaxado e aumentasse o prazer.

A posição em que o Alemanha estava era de quatro.

— Está doendo?

— Está tudo bem, pode começar os movimentos.

Com uma movimentação mais calma e pouco intensa, começou o ato da penetração em seu parceiro, enquanto o outro recebia oral, eram tantos gemidos que era difícil prestar atenção apenas em um, mas do que eu consegui notar do nosso alemão era mais alto e mais grosso, enquanto do nosso austríaco um tom mais suave e do Holanda um tom intenso.

Assim que sentiu a pulsação aumentar percebeu que era a hora de retirar seu membro de dentro do homem, nisso o retirou e soltou seu sêmen na bunda dele, deixando-a com o líquido branco, mas Áustria não fez o mesmo e o parceiro engoliu-o.

A cena aconteceu várias vezes e depois de diversas rodadas, decidiram descansar um pouco e também limpar as áreas, ao terminarem colocaram as roupas de volta e começaram um diálogo curto.

— Foi ótimo, espero que possamos fazer de novo.

— Concordo plenamente.

— Disse apenas verdades.

Nem preciso dizer que eu amei esse ato e que eu vou usar durante vários dias para o meu prazer, não é? Quando acontecer de novo, pode ter certeza que eu estarei lá só para ganhar mais conteúdo.

— Podemos aproveitar e até começar uma orgia.

— Ainda não, mais para frente, se bem que me deixou com uma dúvida, quem você chamaria Alemanha?

— O Itália e o Espanha e vocês?

— Os nórdicos com certeza.

— O Rússia, o França, o Cuba e o Canadá.

Imaginar um ato tão grande entre eles é difícil, mas nada que eu não consiga


End file.
